You are the Answer
by AnImeGHuRLSeVeNteEN
Summary: "You are the answer to every prayer I've offered you are a song, a dream, a whisper, and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have." - Hwoarang
1. Chapter 1

AN: And she's back! =) hahaha, i've missed all of you. I actually posted this story before but i took it out and fixed it. so here it is guys! it's been a year since i updated. *sniff sniff*... anyway, i just want to remind you guys that It's just made out of boredom, and i wanted to see where my imagination will lead so i put it into writing, sooo... it's not good! =( the chapters are short and there will be a lot of dialouge, i'm very sorry for that! but i still hope you enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>A nice morning, perfect way to end a training session with his master. It's been 5 months since the last tournament, and Hwoarang has asked his master to train him again. Since he wasn't able to defeat his rival, Jin Kazama, he swore to himself that he will train hard just for that purpose alone.<p>

Making his way out of the dojo his master said, "The training camp sponsored by the Mishimas will start the week after next; the organizer said he will be sending the invitations next week."

Hwoarang, who was caught in surprise, said " Why so early? I want to stay here and look for hot girls and—" Baek cut him with his punch.

"Hey, Rang!" his friend, Ryu, called from afar, "you want to go with us later to the bar? We heard from the master that you will be going to the states two weeks from now, so we just thought that we should treat you."

"Okay, will there be girls?" Hwoarang asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course! See you"

* * *

><p>AN: that's the first chapter! =) i was looking through my files and i found this. so i fixed it and... i said to my self that i will finish this story! =) hahahahahaha =) how was it? =) i know its not much, but i need ideas guys! =) thank you for taking the time to read it, even if some didn't like it ! =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lili**

"Miss Lili, your father requests for your presence." It took her sometime to get up, getting courage for what her father will say.

Inside, Lili's father was seated in his desk and had that disappointed look in his eyes.

"Emily Rochefort," he started "I am very disappointed in you; I thought I asked you not to engage in fighting anymore." She was looking down, not knowing what to say, "How could you disobey my orders?" he added.

"But dad I—" she started but was interrupted by her father. "No buts go to your room and stay there."

Her room was that of a princess' and it was fit for her. She looked at her laptop and saw an email from—

She opened it.

"_Miss Emily Rochefort,_

_You are invited to attend the training camp sponsored by The Mishima Conglomerate, it will be a big help for you since you are joining the 6th king of the iron fist tournament. We are hoping to see you there._

_The management of The Mishima Conglomerate"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Training camp**

"Hey coach!" the orange haired guy calls out, "sorry I'm late. Traffic." Everyone stares at him as if he were some alien from another universe. "Who is he?" The blonde girls asked, "When did you experience traffic here in America at this time of the day? Such a lame excuse."

The coach continues "That's fine mister, it's been like this every year since you joined. Anyway let's continue, the girl's rooms are over there past the big door and the boy's rooms are foung on the hallway where mister Heihachi's room is." Of course the guys were making comments about the rule that girls and boys should have separate rooms. "Miss Rochefort, mister Heihachi has prepared a room especially for you." Then the guy whispered "He wants you to have the best treatment so that your father will continue doing business with him. And you can bring a friend with you also" Lili grins. "So have fun, enjoy yourselves and please evaporate… now."

The resort where the training camp will be held is one of the most prestigious resorts in America. It has 4 swimming pool areas, 5 dojos for training, 1 sports complex a hotel that can accommodate thousands of guests. The Mishimas owned it. It's always closed to the public whenever there was a training camp for the tournament. The veterans found nothing special about the place, but for the newbies they were really excited to be staying at such a luxurious resort. The participants are called in a week before the actual training camp starts, this gives the participants time to get ready, to rest and to enjoy.

Inside Lili and Christie's room, the girls were just hanging. "I can't believe we have this for our room. This is so awesome!" The room was spacious; it was big enough for probably fifteen persons. It had one very big bed on the middle and two small side tables. The room was color pink. That's the just the start. _The bathroom's as big as my room, _Christie thought. And Christie was rich. "Hey Lils, training camp doesn't start 'till next week, you want to go shopping?" Christie suggested. "Sure," Lili said, with excitement. "But please take it easy, I'm not used to going to malls," They both laughed.

...

"Not this time PAL!" Steve Fox shouted as he made a move on the chess board.

"Chill, man" Hwoarang said "So what happened to you and that Kazama girl anyway?" "You mean Asuka? We're still together, she's the best." Steve answered " How bout' you? Have you found the _'love of your life'_ in Korea?" Steve can't stop laughing at his question.

"Not yet, there's not one girl that has caught my heart,"

"But you've taken like hundreds of girls to your bed, none of them interests you?"

"Zero."

"My dear friend, I pity you. Something must be wrong you with you."

"Shut up! Check mate." Hwoarang said, standing up.

"You sneak! You distracted me so you can cheat."

"No, you were just an idiot. Now shut the hell up , I'm going to sleep, I'm tired."

"Whatever, Rang"

* * *

><p>AN: it's been so long :) i edited this chapter :) but nothing much has changed :) even my writing skills :( it's still no good :( but anyway, leave me a review :) and help me with your own ideas :) Thanks guys :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mall

"Let's go there!" Christie shouted as she pointed towards a store called NewYork110. Lili groaned at Christie's idea. They have been to at least to fifteen stores and Christie bought at least an item from each one. For Lili who grew up having all here things made for her, wasn't used to going to malls. She always had someone else buy her things for her. She was pleased to be feeling like a normal teenager but also tired. "Can't we stop and rest for a while; I don't know how people survive malls. It's so tiring." Christie sensed the tiredness in Lili's voice and agreed to sit in a coffee shop. While Christie was ordering their food, Lili took time to watch the people around her. _These people look so free and happy. I wonder, will I ever be like them?_ Lili thought. She saw people holding hands, mothers with their children, teens with their friends hanging out. She wants to be normal, but circumstances won't allow her. Christie came back with two coffees and sandwiches for the both of them.

They were just talking when Steve saw them and walked towards the girls, Hwoarang with him. "Hey Christie!" Steve shouted. "Oh hi Lili, I thought your father didn't allow you to join anymore."

"She obviously escaped, moron! Hey, where's Asuka?" Christie said in a playful voice.

"She's in the hotel, something about having her monthly visitor. If she's seeing someone else she's dead meat" Steve clenched his fist.

"You're such an idiot. It means she has her period today." Christie said in a disgusted voice. "Oh… Anyway, Lili, this is Hwoarang. A friend of mine, he's been here since the 3rd tournament." Steve gestured to Hwoarang who was standing behind Steve looking at the fountain.

"Dude, don't be rude to them."

"Oh sorry, what?" Hwoarang absentmindedly answered.

"I'm introducing you."

Lili interrupted and said, "Hi, Mister Hwoarang, My name is Lili Rochefort." Lili extended her arm for a hand shake. Hwoarang took her hand staring at her face. _She's so beautiful_, he thought.

" Didn't you guys meet last tournament?" Christie asked

"No, I was busy looking for Jin," Hwoarang answered, still looking at Lili. "So, where are you from Lili?"

"Monaco," Lili replied with a smile. "How about you, Mister Hwoarang?"

"I'm from Korea. And can you drop the mister? Do I look that old? I'm only 21." Christie and Steve laughed at the same time.

"My apologies."

They talked for a little while until they all decided that it was time to go back to the hotel.

On the way back to the hotel, they took a taxi. In front sat Steve, then the three sat at the back. Lili was beside Christie who was beside Hwoarang. Hwoarang can't stop looking at Lili. _What an angelic face,_ he thought. The only people who were talking were Christie and Steve. The ride wasn't long but it was something Lili enjoyed. She sat there listening, back straight and with poise. She was happy to be free from her house, her father's rules.

* * *

><p>AN : hey guys :) so here's the 4th chapter :) I hope you like it, and again, I'm sorry for all the dialogues. I am a very talkative person , and it shows in this fic :) So what do you guys think? :)<p> 


End file.
